


上帝说要黄黄哒 part 2

by natsumina0921



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumina0921/pseuds/natsumina0921
Summary: 腰部一直被下意识的用力抬着，尾巴与身体的连接处就这么暴露在樱井翔的眼前。





	上帝说要黄黄哒 part 2

腰部一直被下意识的用力抬着，尾巴与身体的连接处就这么暴露在樱井翔的眼前。  
毛茸茸又白的没有一丝杂质的尾巴像本来就长在那里一样，完美的嵌进相叶的身体。穴口周边的皮肤紧紧吸住橡胶塞的画面微微收缩着颤动的画面让樱井翔忍不住又硬了几分。但现在时机未到，一个成熟的男人应该要忍！耐！

樱井翔伸手捞起相叶的上半身让他坐在床上，身体的重量使得尾巴的前端又挤进去一些，相叶有些吃痛的吸了一口气，光速改成跪坐的姿势。樱井笑着凑上去舔舔相叶泛红的眼角，又趴在耳边含弄耳垂，之后起身从衣柜里拿了一件衬衫出来。  
相叶一直低着头不去看人，这会儿倒把身体的重量全部交给樱井，半个身子都靠在樱井胸前。嘴里含糊不清的叫着小翔小翔，但对方却丝毫没有要停下来的意思。  
帮着相叶套上白衬衫，胳膊从相叶的腋下穿过去，一用力就把人架起来。

“雅纪最喜欢小翔啦，怎么忍心让小翔挨饿，对不对？”

别过头不理那个人，又被搂着腰摸尾巴。戳进去的那部分随着樱井的动作搅动着内壁。相叶被这动作搅得腿都软了，差点跌回床上。

连抱带哄终于把人挪到厨房，又系上蓝色条纹的围裙，樱井指着围裙上绣着的图案暗笑，爱拔桑你现在就跟这只兔子一毛一样。

像抱着一只提线木偶一般，樱井站在相叶的身后，紧贴着他的身体，突起的部分抵住尾巴，手臂挨着腰伸过去，下巴搁在一点都不溜的肩膀上，用锅子接了水，点火。  
等水开的时候整个人凑上去，手沿着结实的腹部往下，隔着围裙握住软下去的那一根，用布料去蹭。怀里的人不安的扭动身体，又被啃咬后脖颈的动作惊出一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
贴着后颈的皮肤说些下流羞耻的情话，另一只手不知从哪里摸出跳蛋的开关，偷偷往上推了一格。  
相叶被突然的振动吓了一跳，前端被握住后面又塞得满满的，要不是樱井的手臂还撑着，整个人怕是要滑坐在地上。  
还要被人趴在耳边小声问，舒服吗？  
整个人羞耻的恨不得立刻消失。

快感一波一波积攒起来，相叶的头不由得后仰，靠在樱井的肩膀上。美好的下巴的线条引得樱井不由得伸手去碰触，又恶作剧般压住喉结，感受它随着相叶吞咽的动作上下滑动。  
终于还是忍不住呻吟出声，又趁意识还清醒手忙脚乱地关了火。樱井把相叶按在流理台上趴好，一只手往前撸动那一根，另一只手在后面缓缓转动兔子尾巴。

从未有过的感觉沿着那里一路攀升至头顶，没撸几下相叶就哭喊着射了出来。

浑身没有力气，只能趴在流理台上使劲喘气。脑袋埋进胳膊里，射出的体液把围裙的下摆都浸湿。之后被樱井从下面捞住腰，另一只手用了点力气把尾巴拔出来，发出非常干脆的一声。  
“啵！”

相叶这下更是羞得连头都不敢抬了。  
之后被樱井扶着自己的那根进入身体的时候跳蛋都忘了拿出来。一条腿被樱井勾在手臂上抬起来方便进入，另一只就只能堪堪踩在地面上保持平衡。  
整根没入又整根拔出来，已经分不清是哪里来的液体顺着相叶的大腿根往下流。再后来跳蛋被樱井拽着线扥出来扔在地上，顺手把相叶翻了个身，身体挤进两腿中间，又一鼓作气的顶到最深。

整个房间除了肉体碰撞的声音再也没有别的声响。


End file.
